


Tacenda

by DefSoulArsJae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae is life, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, clueless!yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefSoulArsJae23/pseuds/DefSoulArsJae23





	Tacenda

Yugyeom squinted his eyes. They did it again. He didn’t mean to lose his focus in the middle of their live interview. But his two hyungs were just too distracting for him to sit comfortably on his seat between Mark and Jackson. Not to be rude, but Yugyeom had been watching them since last week.

He happened to watch their previous episode of Real GOT7 where they’re playing the mafia game. Yugyeom found out that their leader, Im Jaebum sometimes could be really clingy. Well, correct him if wrong, but he only did it to Youngjae. He almost spent the whole week rummaging through the entire season just to do research on ‘leader-nim’s weird behaviour whenever he’s with Sunshine Otter’ until he stumbled upon a video titled 2Jae or something like that (he couldn’t recall, but he remembered liking the video, in case he needed to watch it again). The video answered 70% of his burning curiosity and he decided, he needed to do his own observation in order to complete the other 30%.

Bambam should be his PA or something, but he wanted to be the first founder of Jaebum’s new side so he changed his mind real quick.

After watching the video several times with so much attention (he slammed his phone screen onto a small table when Jinyoung suddenly popped out behind him as he didn’t want the older to tease him because of watching two of his hyungs in a video. It’s Park Jinyoung mind you(?), he wouldn’t let the maknae live), the maknae felt a little jealous over Youngjae.

He noticed that Jaebum always went easy whenever it came to Youngjae. As example when they were recording the reality show at Jeju, Youngjae made an aegyo while calling the leader’s name without ‘hyung’ attached to it, but Jaebum only curled up a cheeky smile and continued his cooking. Even the other hyungs just shrugged it off calmly. If either of him or Bambam did it, he was sure the frying pan Jaebum was holding at that moment would be sent flying towards them.

But why?

When he couldn’t sleep one night, he spent his time recalling any event related to his hyungs and he remembered that one time when he saw Jaebum leaning down to kiss Youngjae’s hand behind Bambam’s back while doing a v live. But Yugyeom was just a little clueless fuck at that time. He stared just for a few seconds, before innocently averting his eyes to Jackson who was talking at the moment.

He wanted to ask himself, since when did he became a creep just to stalk on his hyungs’ relationship? He might as well want to uphold the justice between the hyung line and maknae line. No playing favourite, you know? But then, he decided that he was just being a busybody and he didn’t give a fuck for it.

All he wanted was to know what’s going on between them.

“Oi maknae, what’re you doing?” Jinyoung poked him from behind and Yugyeom almost twisted his neck for turning his head so fast, afraid that he was caught watching Youngjae teaching Jaebum playing piano at the corner of the practice room. Yugyeom let out an awkward laugh when Jinyoung plopped down beside him while scrolling through his device.

“Just resting for a while. Don’t want to have muscle cramps for the next dance session,” he tried, somehow felt relieved since Jinyoung didn’t come with his bitch behaviour to pick on him. Or maybe not..

“ Hey Gyeom-ah, if you’re free you should massage hyung’s back,” Jinyoung joked while patting at his thigh, eyes still on the screen and Yugyeom nearly made a face when he suddenly realised something important.

‘Oh, this is a chance..’

“ Maybe hyung should ask Youngjae-hyung to do it. His massage is jjang!” he lied to Jinyoung while making a thumb up. Jinyoung looked at him before searching for Youngjae’s figure. When he found the said boy who was laughing cheerfully with Jaebum beside him, Jinyoung just smiled softly before giving his attention to his phone again.

Yugyeom frowned, completely puzzled by the elder’s action. The curiosity started bubbling inside of him as he poked Jinyoung on his shoulder, asking why he didn’t call the otter to massage him. Jinyoung just shrugged without looking at him, obviously hiding something before standing up to head somewhere only God knew where.

“Oh yeah, Gyeom? If you still want to continue your life peacefully, you better not saying anything about Youngjae massaging you to anyone especially that old man Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung reminded him before closing the door with a soft click. Yugyeom just wanted to slap a big question mark to Jinyoung’s face because apparently he still didn’t understand what was going on.

 

They went to a family restaurant after dancing for 3 hours straight. Once they arrived, Yugyeom picked a seat across Jaebum and Youngjae who sat together with Bambam between them so he could monitor them again this time. A woman in her 30s came to their booth, giving the food menus to Mark, who happened to sit at the end of the table and he passed it to his member.

Yugyeom’s eyes widened when Jaebum’s hand landed on Youngjae’s tiny hand while he was passing the menu to the leader. Yugyeom wanted to scream on top of his lungs ‘This skinship is intentional!!!” and pointed at their joined hand. However, Yugyeom wasn’t out of his mind yet, so he just gripped the fork beside him tightly to avoid doing stupid things.

He caught Mark looking at the same thing he looked at and then grinned slightly before scanning the menu to order his food when the woman came back. Yugyeom gasped, wanting to flick Mark’s forehead for being insensitive for the skinship. Maybe that was how Yugyeom were once upon a time, a clueless little fuck. ‘Poor Mark, he didn’t know anything.’ Yugyeom mentally cried.

“Hey, Yugyeom, why are you making so much noise?” Jackson complaint beside him while the other members were watching him with curious eyes, Youngjae and Bambam were muffling their laugh t Yugyeom’s dumbfounded expression. ‘Fuck maknae line. How dare they laugh at me!’ Yugyeom pouted, looking over the menu with an embarrassed red face.

Half an hour later, their table was full of various types of meal. When Youngjae’s dish was delivered to the table it stopped at Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum sighed as Youngjae whined when he realized there were chopped cucumbers placed on his food. Yugyeom was surprised at how quick Jaebum grabbed the chopsticks beside him to remove Youngjae’s pet peeve away from the plate. Bambam was unlucky enough to receive the cucumbers as Jaebum assured him that it was good for his skin. Yugyeom wanted to laugh his ass off. Why the heck Bambam always ended up sitting between the two of them?

 

Today was their last day off before the Eyes On You era began. The teaser had been released by their company two days ago. Until now, the reactions and comments they got from fans were quiet satisfying and they couldn’t wait to make comeback so they could meet ahgases again after a long time as a group.

Yugyeom found himself lying on his bed with sleeping Bambam beside him, staring at the ceiling as nothing came into his mind. Bambam, Youngjae and Jackson decided to stay overnight at the dorm last night since they promised to watch a Thai horror movie together before.

Yugyeom, being a steel-hearted maknae having a hard time keeping himself awake since the movie was too boring for him. Instead, he watched as Youngjae curled timidly beside their leader, jumping at every seconds and Jaebum spent his time patting the younger’s back in comforting manner to calm him.  Truthfully, Yugyeom thought that Jaebum didn’t even spare his glance towards the TV since he was enjoying Youngjae’s presence the whole night. It was amusing sight to see.

The entire dorm was dead silent so he assumed the others had gone out to spend their free time outside. He remembered hearing Jinyoung asking Mark to accompany him to visit a new coffee shop across the town last night. As for Jackson, Yugyeom was sure that he went to hang out with his friends. Jackson’s circle of friends was too wide anyway, so he didn’t need to name his friend one by one. Just calling them Jackson’s friends was enough.

A loud bang snapped Yugyeom from his thought, even Bambam beside him was wide awake, automatically sitting up while rubbing his tired eyes. The sound came from the next room and Yugyeom could hear voices outside. Making eye contact with his best friend, they tip toed towards the door and sneaked a peek outside and found out that Jaebum and Youngjae were quarrelling at the living room.

On any normal day, Yugyeom and Bambam would take turns laughing at the way Jaebum’s angry chin stuck out while throwing a piercing glare at their younger main vocal. However, today wasn’t that kind of normal day as Youngjae’s smile turned into a scary scowl. An expression which he never chose to show anyone other than Jaebum.

Yugyeom frowned as he thought of every possible reason of this outcome. As Youngjae turned on his heels to escape from the burning situation, Jaebum grabbed his tiny shoulder before spinning him around to face him again.

“ Let go, Jaebum hyung. If you want to spend your day staying in the studio, then fine. Don’t bother spend time with me anymore,”

“ What the fuck, Youngjae. I’m preparing our comeback stage-“

“ Of course, of course.. That’s why I said, go compose your song. I’m not going to disturb your work,”

“ Why are you like this? Can you not be a child for a moment?”

“ Yes I am a child! But I’ve been waiting for you to spend time with me! All you do is pushing me away! Don’t you understand, I’m-“ Youngjae choked in his tears, wiping his wet face with his sleeve harshly. Jaebum pinched the skin in between his furrowed eyebrows, head getting dizzy all of sudden.

Without words, Youngjae slipped past him, making his way towards the main door. Yugyeom almost revealed himself to punch Jaebum on his face for making Youngjae cried but a hand stopped him from doing so. As the door clicked, Jaebum let himself fell on the couch before letting out a frustrated scream, making the maknaes jumped on their feet.

Bambam closed the door shut without making sound and plopped down onto their shared bed, eyes closing peacefully. Yugyeom joined him in the next few seconds, lying on his stomach beside his friend.

“Why are you so calm about it, Bam? I almost died watching them like that,” Yugyeom whined as the image of Jaebum and Youngjae from before flashed at the back of his mind. He could feel his heartbeat quickened at the thought of it. Would this thing affect his social experiment? He hoped no. If yes, what the fuck he should do? Maybe changing his main subject to Mark and Jackson? But then he needed to search for the new video of them and-

“It won’t take that long for them to make up, trust me,” Bambam whispered before turning on his side to continue his sleep.

 

It was noon when Yugyeom heard someone coming through the main door. Yugyeom stuck his head from the refrigerator to check who it was and spotted a tired looking Youngjae coming towards him. Yugyeom volunteered to prepare ramen for his hyung so they could eat together while watching TV with Bambam. Youngjae thanked the maknae with a soft smile and decided to wait for him in the living room with Bambam.

After finishing a bowl of hot ramen, Youngjae leaned towards Bambam, his cheek squishing comfortably against the younger’s shoulder meanwhile Yugyeom made himself comfortable by lying his head on Youngjae’s thigh.

He could see how hard Youngjae was trying to keep himself awake as he promised Bambam to watch the movie until the end. Usually, it’s the time when Youngjae would take his afternoon nap, that’s why he looked like he would drift off at any minute. Yugyeom stared at Youngjae for a good minute, collecting his courage before tugging on Youngjae’s sweater lightly to grab his attention.

“ Are you fighting with Jaebum hyung?” he asked. Yugyeom could feel Youngjae’s stare on him. A sigh escaped from his plump lips. “ Yes, I’m sorry if we disturbed your sleep this morning..” Youngjae admitted, burying his embarrassed face more into Bambam’s shoulder and it reminded Yugyeom of a kitten.

Bambam released a stifle laugh and ruffled the elder’s hair affectionately, “Don’t worry about us hyung. You need to fix your problem with leader-nim though.” Bambam assured, making the other whined while pouting. Youngjae’s ego wasn’t as big as Jaebum’s. However, whenever they fought, Youngjae would be the one who stepped up first, talking to Jaebum like nothing happened. Sacrificing his dignity wasn’t an easy task.

Yugyeom shifted his eyes to look at the ceiling above. Youngjae was really a kid. He wasn’t like any other kid who would cry without any solid reason, annoyingly. Youngjae was that kind of kid who everyone adored, wanting to protect him from any bad vibe in the world. Yes, Yugyeom wouldn’t mind if fans said Youngjae was the group’s maknae by mistake. He would gladly take care of him with open heart.

They stayed in their position until one of them started snoring. Yugyeom and Bambam laughed quietly, didn’t need to look at each other to confirm who it was. With the remaining energy he had, Yugyeom lifted Youngjae up from the couch, sending him into Jaebum’s room to make sure he slept comfortably. Bambam trailed behind him so he could tuck Youngjae into the bed.

At that moment, Yugyeom decided to stop his stupid research(?). Youngjae was too hard to resist and he was sure Jaebum had soft spot for the otter because of that. Finally, 30% of his curiosity had been answered and he never felt so satisfied in his life before. (lol)

 

Yugyeom cursed under his breath. What the fuck did he saw at Jaebum’s room a while ago? He wanted to rip his hair from his head, he swore his nightmare was killing him. He slapped his cheek a few times and found out all of it wasn’t a dream. Nope.

All he did was going to bathroom sleepily for a quick session after confirming it was 2 in the morning. He just needed to finish his business and then wash his hands quickly before creeping his way back to his warm bed. So why did he turned his head towards Jaebum’s room and had to witness the owner of the room kissing with the group main vocal!?

 What.The.Fuck.

Suddenly, he was wide awake, eyes weren’t begging for sleep anymore. He needed to sleep, he knew. He only had 7 hours to rest before they started recording for ‘Hesitate’ song but the noises of creaking bed along with Youngjae’s sinful voice behind the thin wall were disturbing him. Yugyeom wanted to look at himself on the mirror and laughed at himself.

Oh. His final conclusion just now was so innocent that he wanted to patted himself and said, ‘You’re so wrong kiddo, poor you.’

Bambam definitely knew what was coming, that’s why he didn’t want to stay overnight. What a sweet friend.

In the next moment, Yugyeom found himself shuffling into the kitchen, dark bags were obvious from lacked of sleep. Bambam and Jackson greeted him cheerfully and he never understood how they always managed to arrive at their dorm even before he woke up. Jinyoung was preparing pancakes with the help of Mark beside him.

Hearing the sound of footsteps in the living room, all of them craned their neck just to see a limping otter making his way towards the dining table with Jaebum’s hand wrapped around his waist. Youngjae’s face turned red, hanging his head low to hide himself from the stares.

“ Good morning, leader. You look happy today,” Jinyoung greeted, a knowing smile played across his face. Yugyeom looked for the other members’ reaction and found the exact same expression on their faces. He was so slow along this time.

As Youngjae sat on the chair beside Yugyeom, he let out as small wince and blushed bright red when Yugyeom looked at him. “Sleep well, maknae?” Bambam asked, smirking slightly at the question. Yugyeom almost grabbed the knife to cut his middle finger so he could stick it on Bambam’s forehead.

At the end of the day, Yugyeom finally admitted to himself. He was blind after all.


End file.
